


лето, прощай

by heyleliana



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: And all that jazz, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, wooyoung doesn't really love san i guess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyleliana/pseuds/heyleliana
Summary: первая любовь - это не про него с уёном.





	лето, прощай

\- это долбаное солнце сейчас дырку во мне прожжет.  
идет шестой день осени, но солнце продолжает выжигать землю, оставляя после себя лишь безжизненную пустошь.  
\- что ты нам предлагаешь? - уён щурится.  
раздражение, сочащееся из его голоса, обжигает не хуже солнца.  
\- я просто сказал, - шаг назад, - нельзя?  
\- нельзя, - выплескивает ему в лицо, и лучше бы его по лицу сейчас ударили.  
\- уён, - хмуро говорит ёсан. - прекрати.  
\- все нормально, - бесцветно говорит сан.  
уён пожимает плечами.  
солнце в небе начинает расти. оно увеличивается в размерах до тех пор, пока не заслоняет собой все и пока у сана не начинают слезиться глаза, а потом взрывается.

это другое лето, где-то на заре зарождения мира, а может, и не существовавшее вовсе. сан больше не знает. сан больше не уверен.  
уён поправляет синюю бейсболку и смотрит на него из-под козырька.  
\- куда хочешь поступать?  
\- куда возьмут, - сан хмыкает и щелкает по стакану. - вариантов не слишком много. а ты?  
они могли бы куда-то вместе поступить, не то чтобы уёну грозил сеульский национальный, а сану - лига плюща, в одну шарагу, чтобы...  
\- да пока не знаю. не думал особенно. поспрашиваю, наверное, знакомых, может, у кого-то идеи есть, но это ближе к делу.  
чтобы вот так на уёна смотреть и потом, когда школа закончится, чтобы продолжать все делить на двоих, все глупые шутки, все мелочи.   
\- на последнюю минуту откладываешь.  
\- ага, - говорит уён и смеется.  
сана волна накрывает с головой.

он говорит об этом юнхо - точнее, юнхо из него вытягивает все по кусочкам, а потом с горем пополам складывает картину целиком.  
\- о, - юнхо чешет затылок. - так уён и есть он?  
\- не понимаю, о чем ты, - бубнит себе под нос сан.  
\- ой, да брось ты… всё ты понимаешь.  
\- не-а.  
юнхо смеется. не так, как уён: от смеха юнхо сан не чувствует себя последним идиотом, ему не кажется, что он сейчас задохнется от чего-то, и сердце у него не пытается совершить большой взрыв где-то под ребрами.  
\- я твой лучший друг. когда ты нас с ним познакомишь? я же должен сначала дать свое одобрение.  
сан пинает его ногой под столом.  
в окна светит солнце, и от его лучей тепло и сонно.

сан уверен, что всё происходящее - не первая любовь. это что-то такое, из чего он может с легкостью выбраться, если всё пойдет не так.  
уён ему просто нравится, ничего особенного. ему вообще много чего нравится: фиолетовый цвет, пицца, онлайн-игры. уён всего лишь еще один пункт в этом списке.  
первая любовь - это что-то другое. возвышенное, может, сан не знает, или сопли из любимых фильмов и дорам сестры, одно из двух.  
это не про него с уёном.

лето плавно превращается в осень, и по утрам прохладный воздух оседает туманом.  
учителя только и твердят, что об экзаменах и поступлении, но все их слова пролетают мимо ушей сана. он кивает, врет, что его домашку съела собака, неотрывно разглядывает на макушку уёна, сидящего впереди; после уроков они заваливаются в интернет-кафе - вдвоем, и сану хочется, чтобы эта осень никогда не заканчивалась и не прекращалась, и чтобы не темнело так рано, и чтобы уён всё так же смеялся, чтобы с головой, безвозвратно, и из легких выбивало воздух.  
осень, несмотря на все попытки сана остановить ее, сменяется зимой. к его удивлению, ничего особенно не меняется, разве что уходят они домой на час раньше, но двадцать первый век послал человечеству какао ток и дурацкие стикеры, и всё хорошо, всё просто замечательно, и даже грядущие экзамены ничуть не пугают их.  
\- пересдадим, если что, - фыркает уён после того, как заваливает пробник. - невелика проблема. один мой друг тоже облажался, но ничего, не унывает.  
сан, провалившийся не менее оглушительно, согласно кивает, даже особенно не вслушиваясь в слова уёна.  
\- зима какая-то солнечная, - говорит уён. - не заметил?

приходит весна, а с ней и экзамены, которые они нечеловеческими усилиями умудряются все-таки сдать.  
\- ну всё, это успех. я, кстати, кое-что решил насчет поступления.  
\- и куда ты хочешь?  
уён называет какой-то университет. название мало что говорит сану, но у уёна отчего-то горят глаза, и сан выпаливает:  
\- я с тобой тогда. хорошо?  
\- ага. хорошо.  
эта весна кружит голову еще сильнее, чем холодные зимние ветра.  
\- ну ты, конечно, и влип, - выносит вердикт юнхо, услышав о том, как сан выбрал университет.  
\- в смысле?  
\- в прямом. я впервые вижу такого пропащего идиота. ты ему признаваться собираешься?  
\- мы лучшие друзья, - цедит сан.  
\- а я поступлю за границу, ага.  
\- поздравляю, - нарочито радостно восклицает сан, чувствуя, что у него краснеют уши. - всем расскажу, что у меня такой умный друг!  
юнхо долго смотрит на него, а потом громко фыркает.  
\- ну да. кто-то же должен быть чуть умнее тебя.  
разве что чуть, думает сан.  
признаваться сан не планирует. в чем? в любви? он не влюблен. а говорить дурацкое «ты мне нравишься» сан не хочет: какой от этого толк?  
уёну, например, нравится вишневая кола. и большие собаки. и маленькие собаки тоже. и дорамы с ли чонсоком, только он в этом тоже не признается никогда, но сан знает, что уён не пропускает ни одной серии. еще уёну нравится, когда всё идет так, как он запланировал, и играть за хварана в теккен, нажмите икс, чтобы победить, - тоже. сан может долго перечислять, если понадобится.

с летом в их компанию на двоих приходит ёсан.  
ёсан мифически мелькал на фоне всё то время, что сан знал уёна, бла-бла, что-то про друзей детства, разъехались по разным городам, переписываемся вот, но вживую сан его никогда не видел, только на каких-то старых фото пятилетней давности.  
\- а я в тот же универ, - поясняет свое внезапное появление ёсан. - мы давно с уёном хотели вместе поступить.  
уён кивает и смеется, и сана опять, как и тысячу раз назад, смывает куда-то в бесконечный океан, и до берега так далеко, одному не доплыть, одному не вернуться.  
ёсан определенно интересный персонаж: у него есть скейт, а еще он ходит в сорокоградусную жару в шапке, объясняя тем, что это стиль, фэшн, мода, так надо.  
\- нет, ты просто идиот, - нежно сообщает ему уён. - конченый идиот.  
\- я тебя тоже ценю и уважаю, - отзывается ёсан, по-свойски обнимая уёна за шею и смеясь.  
до сана вдруг доходит, что он ни разу так не делал и вообще даже за руку уёна не держал, и он не понимает, почему это его внезапно волнует.  
он предпринимает попытку обнять уёна пару дней спустя, в отсутствие ёсана, так, невзначай, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, они же тоже друзья, но выходит неловко. уён молча сопит, и сан убирает руку.  
наверное, стоит еще подождать.

сан ждет до начала учебы, потому что ёсан ходит за ними неотступной тенью, хоть и тень, как сану начинает казаться, тут совсем не он. уён громко смеется от шуток ёсана, запрокидывая голову, уён весь светится от одного его, ёсана, присутствия. у сана внутри что-то надоедливо ноет, но он объясняет себе это тем, что он просто не любит, когда центр внимания смещается с него на кого-то другого. уён тут абсолютно не причем, и выскрести внутренности лопаткой хотелось бы в любом таком случае.  
лето - жаркое, прокрадывающееся под кожу и раскаленными иглами трогающее вены - всё никак не спешит заканчиваться, тянется, тянется, тянется, и с каждым днем становится все мучительнее терпеть эту жару, но начинается учеба, и на первый план выходят другие проблемы.  
у них с уёном разные специальности, разные предметы, и пересечься они могут только в столовке: перекинуться парой слов, быстро поделиться впечатлениями и разбежаться, ну, сам знаешь, дел гора, сейчас втянусь в учебу, пойму, где халтурить и прогуливать можно, и нормально сходим куда-нибудь.  
сходить получается только на вписку, которую организовывает кто-то из старшекурсников.  
\- пойдешь со мной? - спрашивает уёна сан, поймав его за край футболки в столовой.  
через занавески пробивается солнце - всё еще жгучее, всё еще летнее.  
\- а, - тон у уёна чуть извиняющийся, - мы с ёсаном пойдем туда, да.  
сан отпускает его футболку и смотрит на свою ладонь.  
солнце жжет ему затылок.  
\- хорошо.  
вместо уёна - юнхо. юнхо, как всегда, согласен на любой кипиш, кроме голодовки, а еще у него в универе не происходит ничего занимательного, поэтому он ухватывается за унылое приглашение сана и не менее унылое обещание познакомить наконец его с уёном.  
\- а как дела-то твои? - интересуется юнхо, выходя из метро. - все так же отрицаешь реальность?  
\- как обычно, - врет, опуская вторую часть вопроса. - как обычно супер.  
над городом садится солнце, и когда они вваливаются в квартиру, последние лучи уступают темноте.  
уён уже давно там - увидев сана, он кивает ему и чуть щурит глаза, заметив юнхо.  
\- это он? - шепчет юнхо, наклонившись к его уху.  
сан почему-то чувствует чудовищную усталость, будто ему на плечи упал груз всего мира, и идет к уёну точно во сне.  
только это какой-то липкий, до ужаса реальный сон, который невозможно стряхнуть даже после пробуждения.  
\- привет. это юнхо, мой друг, я рассказывал о нем. юнхо, это уён… - он замолкает, не в состоянии придумать подходящее слово.  
\- привет, - весело говорит юнхо. - наслышан о тебе.  
\- привет, - уён непонимающе смотрит на него. - очень приятно… познакомиться.  
сан оглядывается по сторонам.  
\- а ёсан не пришел?  
\- кто такой ёсан? - с любопытством встревает юнхо, не давая уёну сказать и слова.  
сан опускает голову и рассматривает свои кроссовки: он ничего не говорил юнхо о ёсане, потому что…  
\- мой лучший друг, - невозмутимо сообщает уён. - вы его не видели? я что-то заждался. мы с ним потом собирались еще кое-куда заскочить.  
\- я не знал, - сан поднимает взгляд на уёна.  
уён пожимает плечами.  
\- ну, я тебе и не говорил.  
… потому что он его лучший друг, ёсан - лучший друг уёна, кан ёсан, чон уён, друзья детства, лучшие друзья, не разлей вода, постоянно вместе, а ты какое-то паршивое третье колесо на этом празднике жизни и был им целое лето, и ничего не понял, потому что слишком тупой, потому что - давай уже, самому себе хотя бы признайся! - по уши влюблен.  
\- я пойду возьму себе что-нибудь, - бормочет сан, разворачивается и идет куда-то мимо гостиной, мимо кухни, мимо смазывающихся в месиво людей.  
на выходе он сталкивается с ёсаном - тот здоровается, но сан даже не поднимает голову и выскакивает на улицу.  
на небе не видно ни одной звезды. 

первая любовь не должна быть такой.  
(не было никакой любви! ах да, всё верно: у уёна ее и не было).  
не должно так болеть, так ныть, так гореть.  
(да все в порядке!)  
не должна она так давать под дых, не должна в землю втаптывать.  
(с чего ты взял это? дурак).  
до берега уже не доплыть.

\- с тобой всё в порядке? - голос юнхо в трубке кажется таким далеким и будто из другого мира.  
\- а что со мной не так должно быть? - угрюмо спрашивает сан.  
\- ну, не знаю, у меня возникли какие-то вопросы, когда ты исчез с той вписки.  
\- домой захотелось.  
юнхо молчит, а потом вздыхает - так знакомо и до боли тошно. сану хочется сбросить звонок.  
\- френдзона - не конец света.  
\- а я ему, что, друг?  
\- слушай…  
\- не хочу я ничего слушать. пока.

лето сгорает в агонии: сан игнорирует сообщения от юнхо, а уён о нем и не вспоминает. через какое-то время и юнхо перестает писать, и сан чувствует, что во вселенной нет больше никого, только он один, а всё вокруг - паршивая декорация к паршивой трагедии.  
на первой неделе осени ему почему-то пишет ёсан. сан тупо смотрит на оповещение на экране телефона и хочет смахнуть его, но вместо этого открывает.  
ёсан предлагает пойти с ними в кино, и сану сперва кажется, что это изощренная издевка, но его сообщения звучат достаточно дружелюбно (черт), и он сдается где-то на «мы давно не виделись». и правда давно: за это время сан при должном старании бы успел забыть, как выглядит уён, если бы каждый вечер не пялился на его аккаунт в катоке и на фейсбуке, не решаясь отправить сообщение.  
_зачем. почему ты такой дурак. что с тобой не так. почему тебе нравится, когда об тебя ноги вытирают._

\- привет, - говорит сан. - извините, я опоздал.  
\- ага. наконец-то, - бросает уён. - где тебя носило?  
на улице жарко, но отчего-то от слов уёна и тона его голоса холоднее не становится, только тошнит еще сильнее.  
\- в универе задержали.  
\- еще не вылетел оттуда? - хмыкает.  
_ну ты и идиот, сан._  
\- да как видишь, - пытается отшутиться в ответ, но уён пропускает его слова мимо ушей и что-то спрашивает у ёсана.  
_ты опять третье колесо. нравится? уён тебе нравится. а когда вот так - тоже нравится?_  
дорога занимает немыслимое количество времени: странно, он был уверен, что ехать не так далеко. во многих других вещах он тоже был когда-то уверен.  
жара душит, душит и осознание того, что уён и ёсан о чем-то болтают, а он молча волочится за ними следом, и ему паршиво, ему так плохо не было, наверное, никогда раньше.   
ёсан выдает шутку - уён смеется.  
волной - по голове.  
это всё не про них с уёном и никогда про них не было. про кого-то другого - возможно. про уёна и ёсана - может быть.  
не про него.  
интересно, если что-то сказать, его вообще услышат? или проигнорируют? и что лучше?  
\- это долбаное солнце сейчас дырку во мне прожжет.

после взрыва солнца не остается ничего.


End file.
